Just Keep Swimming: A Goldfish Story
by MondayFriday
Summary: Jasper is a wreck after the death of her pet goldfish, Pink Diamond. Peridot and her friends (the gems) know more about the untimely demise of Pink Diamond then they led Jasper to believe. Steven Universe Human AU / Jaspidot fic / Rated M for language and mature scenes. NSFW
1. Shady

**A/N: So I decided to make a funny fic to lighten up all the ship wars on tumblr and the angry fans of Steven Universe (Love or hate Jaspis don't take it out on people who ship it)**

 **Anyway, this is a Human AU fic. In this fic there are a few things to consider:**

 **Jasper is dating Peridot, Amethyst has a crush on Pearl, Pearl likes Rose (Big shocker, am I right?), Rose is in love with Greg, and Lapis is single as a pringle.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Its been 3 days since the tragic event befell Peridot and Jasper's household. In actuality its been 3 days since the "tragic" event befell Jasper.

"Jasper," Peridot whined "don't you think it's time you got over that stupid fish?"

Jasper sat in the corner of their room on a bed next to a small table beside the window. She was lightly shaking 'Fish Feed' into an empty bowl.

"Leave me." Jasper groaned sorrowfully, Peridot was not used to this, Jasper was always so strong and dominant. How could a fish take her out? Peridot won this goldfish for Jasper at FunLand 2 years ago, since then Jasper loved it. One day Jasper came home from work and it was floating at the top of it's bowl. Peridot found her in their bedroom clutching it's bowl to her chest. It took hours of convincing to get Jasper to flush her dead pet.

Peridot walked over to her girlfriend, sitting beside her she wrapped her arm around Jasper's shoulders, "Jasper, baby, my carpet munchin' love," Peridot said playfully as she caressed Jasper's back "why don't you relax with me? I'll let you ride my face" she ended that sentence with a kiss to Jasper's cheek.

Jasper stood quickly, totally surprising Peridot, she turned around to reveal tear filled eyes and mascara/eyeliner stained cheeks.

"Pink Diamond is dead! She's fucking dead, Peridot! You think I want sex right now?" Jasper snapped.

"No, you're too busy bitching about a goldfish." Peridot groaned.

And with that Jasper pushed Peridot out of the room and locked the door, before Peridot could protest her phone chimed, it was Amethyst inviting her to a group chat:

 **2:00pm: Amethyst: Peri wer u ?**

 **2:00pm: Peridot: Still trying to get this big baby to come out of our room.**

 **2:04pm: Garnet: Jasper, The Big Buff Cheeto Puff, got beat by a 2 dollar goldfish.**

 **2:05pm: Pearl: We're going to have to tell her what really happened to the poor thing.**

 **2:08pm: Lapis: And get our asses kicked? No way, tell her if you want to but leave me out of it.**

 **2:15pm: Rose: We should have told her the truth from the beginning.**

 **2:16pm: Peridot: NO! She just needs to get over it! We're taking this shit to our graves. Are Lapis and I the only sane ones?**

 **2:18pm: Peridot: Pearl did you forget the time she tried to break your back because she said you breathed on her too hard?**

 **2:20pm: Pearl: ...**

 **2:25pm: Peridot: Thought so... brb I gotta use the Jasper. That's what I call the toilet now because that bitch threw me at a wall.**

Peridot sat her phone down on a table in the hallway while she went to the bathroom. Jasper came from their bedroom, she was going to leave out to buy more fish food when she heard Peridot's phone vibrate. Jasper wasn't one to check Peridot's phone, but something spoke to her.

 **2:35pm: Amethyst: P Dot r u still blowin' up the bathroom? can the gems come over to your place to hang out?**

Jasper didn't really want to see her friends right now, she was upset even having Peridot in the house with her.

 **2:40pm: Peridot (J): No.**

 **2:42pm: Amethyst: uh y not? Because of Jasper? Just tell her what happened to the damn fish!**

Jasper's eyes widened at this, her face at that very moment would make her adoptive mother, Yellow Diamond, very proud. Peridot knew! She knew what happened to Pink Diamond and she didn't tell her? Oh that little blonde was going to have to pay, and so are her friends.

 _Whoosh!_

The toilet flushed, times up.

 **2:43pm: Peridot (J): Tell the guys to come over.**

 **2:44pm: Amethyst: That's my Peri!**

Jasper put Peridot's phone on mute and into her coat pocket. Peridot walked out of the bathroom and saw Jasper.

"Hey..." Peridot said wearily as she tried to walk around Jasper who immediately blocked her way. She pulled Peridot off her feet into a big hug.

"J-Jasper? Are you okay?" Peridot said through gasps of the bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, I just love you so much. You've been nothing but supportive to me..." Jasper said, she planted a kiss to Peridot's cheek before putting her down, "I'll be right back." was all she said before she walked down the hallway and out the door.

 ***2 hours later***

 _Ding Dong_

The doorbell rang interrupting Peridot from the book she was reading on the couch in her living room. The blonde walked to the front door: it was the gems.

"Guys what are you doing over here?" Peridot asked her friends.

"You said we could come over, Peri, DUH!" Amethyst laughed, she pushed passed Peridot into the house.

"I brought cookies." Garnet said handing Peridot a box of homemade cookies.

Lapis nodded to Peridot as she walked in before sitting on the couch.

Rose walked in with Pearl who was happily giggling beside her, "Hello Peridot." Rose cupped Peridot's hand with her own hand as she smiled down at her "Thank you for having us." Pearl said nudging Rose away from Peridot and towards the couch.

Peridot walked in front of the tv to be in front of her friends, "Listen guys I didn't invite you over!"

"I have the text, Peridot." Amethyst said showing her Peridot the text messages on her phone.

"What? I didn't even have my phone, I was still in the bathroom I-...Jasper."

It was Jasper this whole time, no wonder she was so touchy feely, it's a trick.

"Run guys it's a trap!" Peridot started to panic.

"A trap? Oh please Peridot don't be ridiculous!" Pearl yelled.

"I'm not gonna be like anything soon! Jasper sent the text, this is all over that fucking goldfish!" Peridot cried.

"Speaking of goldfish," Jasper said closing the front door, "What the fuck happened to mine?"

* * *

 **A/EN: To be continued my lovelies =)**


	2. Interrogation

**A/N: So I'm starting to really like this fic (The twists and turns. Not being pressured to write more like my other stories) So I decided to update again today. Thank you guys for being so supportive.**

* * *

After her dramatic entrance, Jasper walked over to the center of the room, her dogs followed behind her.

"Jasper," Peridot scarily whispered as she scooted over to Garnet who was sitting on the love seat, "Why did you bring your dogs in here?"

"I thought Achilles and Heel could learn to be social around friends... we are friends... aren't we guys?" Jasper said stroking the head of the foaming mouth blackish blue dog Achilles. The other dog, Heel, hadn't taken it's eyes off Lapis since it walked in began to bark a ferocious bark at her.

"Okay, I can't do this!" Lapis yelled trying to climb over the couch, Pearl tried to follow her but her arm was locked around Rose's who wasn't budging, finding the whole situation amusing.

"Sit down!" Jasper yelled to Lapis who was hesitant but still moving. While Jasper was focusing on Lapis; Peridot took this as her opportunity to escape, but when Jasper caught her eye she knew it was too late.

"Peridot sit your five dollar as down before I make change!" Jasper yelled.

 _Well damn._ Peridot thought as her jaw dropped, this definitely wasn't going to end well.

A knock at the door startle the already anxious group out of their wits.

"Doors unlocked!" Jasper yelled, with that Greg opened the door.

"Hey Rose said she'd be over here and I just wanted to bring her this cool album in case you guys wanted to jam-" Greg was so excited to show Rose some of his new material that he didn't see Lapis and Garnet shake their heads to warn him, or Amethyst whisper 'Run, dude _',_ but once he saw Jasper's dogs he knew something was up.

"Um-well-I'm gonna leave t-this here" Greg sat the CD on the floor and backed towards the open door.

"Don't do it Universe." Jasper said as she loosened her grip on Heel's collar.

Greg bolted out the door, Jasper let go of Heel's collar as soon as he did, "Drag the body back." She told her dog who ran out the door, not even a minute later her dog returned, dragging Greg by the leg (unharmed) back into the house. Rose ran to his aid, swatting the dog away. She brought the traumatized Greg over to the couch, holding him in her lap as she comforted him.

"Now, you guys see what happened to Greg, right?" Heel went back to the buff woman's side, "It can get even worse if someone doesn't open their mouth about what happened to Pink Diamond!"

"No one knows what happened to your fish, Jasper!" Amethyst yelled, her outburst was met by Jasper's piercing amber gaze. _Shit,_ Amethyst thought regretting opening her mouth.

"Amethyst..." Jasper hissed as she walked over to her half sister, "My sister from another mister, my rock." Jasper sat next to Amethyst, wrapping her left arm around the lavender haired woman's shoulders unnecessarily tight.

"I don't have any beef with you, sis." Jasper whispered into Amethyst ear, "Now, tell me which one of these lying assholes did what and I will spare you." Jasper's cold tone was nerve wracking as Amethyst began to panic, she searched Jasper's eyes for a drop of understanding, _nothing._

"I'm not a snitch, dude." Amethyst forced out.

With that Jasper stood up and from her coat pocket she pulled out Peridot's phone and read:

 **2:42pm: Amethyst: uh y not? Because of Jasper? Just tell her what happened to the damn fish!**

"I expected treason from Rose and Pearl... even Lapis. But not you Amethyst." The venom dripping from every word she spoke stabbed Amethyst heart like daggers.

"W-well I didn't say anything cause of Lapis!" Amethyst yelled.

"Hey, I told them to tell you the truth when it happened! Garnet was the one that said you'd overreact." Lapis protested.

"You little snitch-bitch." Garnet drawled, if she wasn't wearing her shades they would surely see the glare she was giving Lapis.

Peridot stood, "Jasper this is ridiculous. If... If I tell you the truth will you stop acting like this?" she asked, fidgeting nervously with the cuff of her sleeve.

Jasper folded her arms, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend "I only want the truth."

Peridot let out a nervous sigh before starting, "Well, that day three days ago... after you went to work I was about to leave for school but I forgot my notebook in our room, so I ran upstairs to get it, when I went in it was really stuffy in there so I opened up the window next to Pink Diamond... I guess she got too cold and...you know." Peridot ended that last note with a nervous cough.

"Where do these guys come in to play?" Jasper said shifting her finger between the others.

"I called Amethyst, but she didn't know what to do, so she called Pearl, then Rose, Garnet, Lapis...," Peridot moved closer to her girlfriend, "we thought we could just play it off and you'd get over it. We didn't know you'd go ape shit on us over a fish."

Jasper was silent... looking at her terrified friends (excluding Garnet) and at her nervous girlfriend she started to laugh, first a light chuckle and then full blown witch cackle. Peridot and the others looked at each other in total confusion.

"Peri, I'm not mad anymore..." Jasper let go of her dogs collars' and pulled Peridot into a hug.

"You're not?"

"No, Peri." Jasper pulled herself out of the hug, she lightly kissed the tip of Peridot's nose "I'm taking my dogs back to their kennel." with that she walked her dogs to the back door through the kitchen and left.

The gems and Greg sat in silence as Peridot stood in the mix of them blushing uncontrollably. She nervously fingered the tip of her nose where Jasper's full lips had been.

"This isn't over you know." Amethyst interrupted the short blonde out of her thoughts, "No one fucks Jasper over... she's gonna want to get even."

"She said she's over it." Lapis said dryly as she got up from her seat, making her way towards the door, "I nearly got mauled today so I'm going back to my apartment, bye guys."

Lapis left, Pearl, Rose, and Greg soon followed. Peridot walked Garnet and Amethyst to Garnet's Jeep, Amethyst climbed into the passenger side (With a little assistance from Garnet) as Peridot was walking back inside a whistle drew her attention, it was Garnet inside the driver's side calling her to the window.

Peridot walked over to Garnet's side of the truck, her short figure barely visible as she looked up to her shaded friend.

"Jasper's got something up her sleeve, for all of us. It's happening one way or the other so you might as well just be ready." Garnet warned, she didn't give Peridot time to respond before backing out of the driveway and headed down the road; leaving Peridot in her driveway perplexed.

 _'What does Garnet know?'_ Peridot angrily thought to herself, releasing her anger with a sigh "Everything", she grumbled, she turned around and walked back into her home.

Today had been an ordeal and as much as she'd been through she deserved a night to just relax by herself.

After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

 **A/EN: Note to all readers: Whenever someone asks the question "What could go wrong?" something must go wrong to follow =) stay tuned! Make sure your email notifications are on.**


	3. Dripping wet

**A/N: Eyeball is named Iris in this fic (because a bunch of rubies are a bit confusing)**

 **Warning: NSFW chapter. If you don't like NSFW please skip this chapter. Whole lot of cunnilingus...I just had to say it cause I've never used that word. =D Also, if you guys didn't know my birthday was the other day. This chapter was supposed to be up that day but I, of course, procrastinated. Please don't hate me!**

* * *

"Hey Jasper?! Jasper!" Peridot shouted through the house holding the "Camp Pining Hearts" boxset. "Do you want to watch CPH with me?"

It'd been a week since Jasper found out about Pink Diamond. She'd removed every trace of the creature: It's bowl, the fish food, even the picture she'd framed in the hallway of her and Pink Diamond in the bag it was in when Peridot won her. Jasper seemed to fair well, she spent extra time with her dogs, hung out with Garnet and Iris same as usual, but one thing Peridot didn't like was how Jasper was treating their sex life. She would get Peridot all hot and bothered with racy pictures at work or inappropriate pinches and strokes in public. However, whenever it came down to sex she was either "Too tired" or "Had work the next day". Whatever it was Peridot had had enough of it.

Walking into their bedroom she heard the shower running.

 _"Perfect"_ Peridot thought as she tiptoed into the steamy bathroom: Nothing could have prepared her for the beautiful sight that was her girlfriend. There she was, Jasper was in their shower seductively massaging her smooth skin with the sweetest smelling soap. Her long messy mane was tied into a tight bun with her wild bangs perfectly framing her face. Several bubbles hid her perfectly toned breasts, but what nearly made Peridot lose her mind was the triangle perfectly shaped above her sex. It was Peridot's business symbol.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Jasper purred as she let down her hair from its bun.

Peridot didn't need to be asked twice, she stripped from her tank top, shorts, and socks and immediately got into the shower. Though they'd been dating for years it was always difficult for Peridot to be intimate, Jasper usually initiated it or picked up on Peridot's hints.

Jasper pulled Peridot into a kiss, her tall body shielding her lover from the hot water. Jasper's hands trailed down the tiny woman's small frame as she brought a large finger to Peridot's clit, rubbing it rhythmically. Her other hand kneading at Peridot's small breasts.

"Ah! Jas-per" Peridot moaned, breaking their kiss. Jasper turned the shower off, she turned to look at her tiny girlfriend, Peridot barely came to Jasper's navel, she was so cute, she embarrassingly fidgeted with her feet and covered her tiny breasts with her hands.

Jasper wasted no time to get on her knees and push peridot's thighs apart to see her cute little dripping sex.

"Aw," Jasper cooed sliding her finger between her lover's legs, earning a moan, "Did you make this for me?" Jasper mocked, raising her left index finger that was covered in Peridot's juices.

Peridot couldn't speak, her entire body was weak. Jasper's eyes were fixed on her and that alone was making her _down south_ situation much worse. So she responded the best way she could by taking a lick of her own fluid from Jasper's finger.

"That's my girl." Jasper said excitedly, before Peridot could process what she'd done Jasper was between her legs again, her thick finger easily slid into Peridot's dripping wet pussy while her mouth and tongue worked feverishly at Peridot's clit.

"Jasper! Jas-per!" Peridot whined through moans, gripping her girlfriend's hair.

"That's right, say my name. I want the neighbors to know it" Jasper growled as she inserted another finger.

Peridot was so close, she felt herself tightening as she lost control. Right when she was about to dive off the sweet edge of bliss- Jasper stopped.

Jasper removed her fingers from Peridot who whined/moaned at their absence. She squatted in front of Peridot and took a long lick from one of her fingers which made Peridot blush and turn away in embarrassment.

Jasper grabbed the detachable shower head and turned on the cold water. She picked Peridot, who was using the wall behind her for support, up and sat against the wall before pulling her tiny girlfriend into her lap.

"Spread your legs for me." Jasper ordered, Peridot was more than happy to oblige. Spreading her legs as far as she could across Jasper's lap. Using her free hand, Jasper maneuvered the shower head over Peridot's sex she spaced Peridot's labia with her middle and index as a single cold stream shot out on Peridot's clit.

Peridot let out a moan so loud it could wake the dead. Jasper relished in it, Peridot lost control during sex but never this much. She was gonna milk it.

"Whose pussy is this?" Jasper asked.

"Ya-! Mm, Jas!" Peridot choked out.

"You don't want the good feeling to go away, do you?" Jasper threatened, moving the shower head slightly away.

"N-no!" Peridot protested.

Jasper forced Peridot into a hot messy kiss, "Whose is it?" Jasper growled into Peridot's ear.

"Y-yours, ah!"

Peridot felt the familiar pleasure building up in her core, she looked to Jasper who seemed extremely turned on for someone just watching. Peridot's tiny hand found it's way to Jasper's pussy that, ironically, she was sitting above. She stroked Jasper's clit that received a deep moan in response and a "Yeah, right there."

Peridot came first shouting in extreme ecstasy; Jasper came shortly after her.

* * *

The shower head dropped to the side of the two with a loud thud. Jasper was spread out on shower floor on her back, Peridot was laying exhausted on top of her.

"Jasper, we can't sleep in the shower." Peridot said, lifting her head up enough to look at her lover.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, taking the chance to smack Peridot's butt.

"Jasper..."

"I heard you, nerd."

Jasper picked Peridot up and carried her into their bedroom. Throwing her girlfriend onto the bed she crawled beside her, lazily draping her toned arm around Peridot's chest, pulling the small woman in close.

"Jasper?"

"Mhm?"

"You've got a great ass."

"Go to sleep or I'll make you eat it." Jasper said making them both laugh. The moment Peridot shut her eyes she fell asleep. ...but not Jasper. Jasper grabbed her phone from her night stand

 **1:06am: Jasper: Phase 1 of operation: Revenge - Complete.**

 **1:08am: Iris: Phase 2 of operation: Revenge - is a go, Jasper. Lapis won't see it coming.**

 **1:10am: Jasper: Counting on you, Eyeball.**

Jasper put her phone away. Looking over the her sleeping lover she couldn't help but chuckle as she felt void of any guilt she might have for what she was going to do to her and their friends.

"My Peridot," Jasper whispered, stroking Peridot's hair "Babe, you knew I was fucking crazy." Jasper only slightly joked. Pulling the covers over both of them they happily fell asleep locked in each other's arms.

* * *

 **AE/N: R.I.P Lapis.**


End file.
